dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Game Update 44 (GU 44)
February 3, 2015 Combined Hero and Villain Brokers In an unprecedented show of trust in the face of ongoing world threats, the Hero and Villain Brokers have been combined into one. Heroes and Villains may now buy from and sell to each other using the standard Broker terminals found throughout the game. Quantum Power Revisions With Game Update 44, we have made improvements to Quantum! Quantum's advanced mechanic centers around abilities in the Time tree. The centerpiece of the mechanic is Time Bomb. While active Time Bomb takes all damage done by Anomaly, Distortion Wave, Tachyon Blast, Tachyon Burst, Time Shift, Warp Barrage and Temporal Vortex and loops it back, multiplied and deployed in a radius as it explodes. Note that if the Time Bomb doesn't hit any targets when it explodes, the bonus damage will be deployed on the next attack you makes within a second or two. So if, for example, the boss teleports behind you or you finish all the adds in the corner before the bomb explodes, you will not lose the payoff. Players that use the Quantum power set will find their power points refunded. Specific changes are outlined in the notes below. Armory *Fixed an issue with armory initialization where items would be incorrectly listed as part of an Armory. *Fixed an issue where Dual Pistol and Dual Wield colors would not load correctly with an Armory. *Fixed an issue where items sold by vendors would sometimes incorrectly appear as if they were linked to an Armory. Audio *Fixed an issue where Harpies in Amazon Fury Part I were sometimes using the wrong voice over. Bases & League Halls *Mainframe Tactical Mods **The Blast Adapter mods can now trigger from weapon attacks, super powers, or supercharges. *League Hall colors should now always show up correctly. Character Select *Fixed a bug where the character select background screens would not rotate correctly. Client Performance – PS4 Only *Resolved an issue that could cause frequent drops in framerate or "hitching." Combat *Increased the minimum amount of time you are vulnerable to interrupt on channeled abilities that are block breakers and can be canceled early. **Handblast's Power Discharge and Pulse Beam **Rifle's Rifle Shot, Flamethrower, and Flamethrower Mastery **One Handed's Pulse Beam Mastery **Nature Insectoid's Fury and Acid Spit *Fixed an issue where dodge rolling while flying would sometimes go the wrong direction. *Fixed an issue that caused the block counter visual effect to play even if the player was not countered when attacking a blocking an NPC. The following abilities will now properly split damage *Acrobatics **Throwing Knives *Celestial **Cursed Idol *Fire **Fireball Barrage *Gadgets **Asphyxiation Gas *Light **Ballistic Assault **Strafing Run *Mental **Bolt Barrage *Nature **Rampage *Rage **Mangle *Iconic **Batarang Multi-Shot Crashes *Fixed bug that was sometimes causing a crash on PS3 and PS4 when loading files. *PS3 Only **Fixed a crash that could occur while connecting to the game while servers are down. Items *Long Live Soder Cola Extreme! **All colas with an item level of 30 or more now heal a percentage of the player’s maximum Health and Power, rather than a flat amount that doesn't scale. **This means that starting at level 30 the only cola needed for healing Health and Power is the Soder Cola Extreme. Higher level healing colas and cola recipes will no longer drop and no longer be sold on vendors. **Pre-existing item level 30+ cola items, such as Soder Cola Lime and Soder Cola Ultra, will heal the same ratio of Health and Power as a Soder Cola Extreme. **Please note that specialized "buffing" cola recipes, such as Nitro Soder Cola or All-Natural Soder still drop as they did and still buff as they always have. However the healing component of these colas will again be the same as a Soder Cola Extreme. Legends *Donna Troy **Fixed a bug that was preventing the tooltips from displaying on Donna Troy’s abilities. They are all available now. *Saint Walker **Temperance will no longer cause enemies to display the green "Precision buff" icon under their nameplates. This was a purely visual error; enemies were not actually being buffed. Legends PVE *Fixed an issue with the Team-Up feats where a player who is KO'd near the end of a boss fight would not receive feat credit. *PS4 Only – Group member levels should now be hidden in PvE Legends. *PS4 Only – Players can now invite other players to join in a Legends PvE instance in-progress. Link Death *Players who go Link Dead in any match-made PVE instance, can now be vote kicked. Movement Modes *Fixed a bug with the Super Speed and Aerial Movement Modes where jumping canceling out of many powers (e.g. Ice's Wintry Tempest) would force the player’s movement towards the target. Direction can now be controlled. Acrobatics did not have this issue. Operations *Artifacts of the Past Operation **Updated the Clues for the puzzle to open the last door in the Necropolis portion of the raid. Powers *Gadgets **Advanced Mechanics ***Slightly increased the damage of Paralyzing Dart when used as part of the advanced mechanic. **Intimidation, when triggered, will now cause Paralyzing Dart and EMP Pulse to deal damage over time while Battle Awareness is active and the player is in the DPS role. **Updated the text descriptions of the following super powers to help clarify their interaction with Battle Awareness: ***Sticky Bomb, Stasis Field, Paralyzing Dart, Taser Pull, Fear Gas, Cryo-Field, Cryo-Foam, Gauss Grenade, Distract, Vortex Cannon, Napalm Grenade, and EMP Pulse. *Ice **Corrected an issue where enemies would stop taking damage from Avalanche and Arctic Gust when you were in Tank role and they were standing in an Ice Field, or you had more than 4 chill effects. *Mental **Psychic Resonance has new visual effects. *Nature **Insectoid Acid Spit will now only block break once at the start of the ability. *Quantum **Quantum Power Points Refunded ***Due to changes in Quantum skill trees, Quantum users will find their Power points refunded. **Quantum Tunneling ***Quantum Tunneling has changed places in the Time tree, requires level 8 and now gives a 40% damage bonus in Damage role. **Time Bomb ***Time Bomb has changed places in the Time tree, no longer has a level requirement, is now Weapon Mastery Crit Excluded, is Vulnerable to Interrupt, and gives a 35% damage bonus in Damage role. ***Time Bomb no longer de-buffs enemy defense in Controller role (this effect has moved to Time Shift, see below). ***In addition to existing effects Time Bomb now creates a localized time loop. Any damage caused by Time abilities is amplified and returned when Time Bomb ends. A portion of the power spent on damaging Time abilities also returns. Damage is further amplified when you are close to the target. In PvP regions and while dueling, using damaging Time abilities while Time Bomb is active causes you to become Vulnerable to Interrupt. ***Time Bomb will now provide supercharge regeneration when it explodes when used in combination with other damaging Time abilities. **Warp Barrage ***Warp Barrage has changed places in the Time tree, requires level 16 and now gives a 50% damage bonus in Damage role. Cooldown has been increased to 2.5 seconds. **Time Bubble ***Time Bubble has changed places in the Time tree, requires level 16, and now gives a 50% damage bonus. **Anomaly ***Anomaly now hits multiple targets in a sphere at range, rather than just being effective at point blank range. Cooldown increased to 2.5 seconds. **Distortion Wave ***Distortion Wave now hits multiple targets in a sphere at range, rather than just being effective point blank. Cooldown increased to 2.5 seconds. **Tachyon Blast ***Tachyon Blast has changed places in the Time tree, no longer has an activation time, is no longer Vulnerable to Interrupt, requires level 12 and now gives a 45% damage bonus in Damage role. Cooldown increased to 2.5 seconds. **Time Shift ***Time Shift now hits targets up to 25m away and now applies a Defense de-buff if used in the Control role. Cooldown increased to 2.5 seconds. **Tachyon Burst ***Increased cooldown to 2.5 seconds in Damage role only. **Gravity Well ***The Cooldown for Gravity Well has been reduced to 12 seconds to bring it in line with other standardized timings. **Warped Reality ***The Cooldown for Gravity Well has been reduced to 12 seconds to bring it in line with other standardized timings. Rewards *Fixed an issue with several Utility Belts that were lacking the correct DLC requirement to be equipped. Styles *Items disabled for PvE or PvP reasons will no longer incorrectly apply the style when leaving an instance. *Fixed an issue that would cause set Weapon Mastery styles to reset after a shape change. *Fixed an issue with the Valiant Mask style displaying incorrectly on certain male body types. *Fixed a visual issue with the Paramilitary style female gloves. *Fixed an issue with the Hybrid Batsuit Chestplating (Dark Specter Batsuit style) displaying incorrectly on certain female body types. *The vendor-purchased style items for War of the Light Part II now correctly require having access to the DLC to be consumed. UI *Inspect **Players will now see a player's PvP and PvE CR in the inspection window. *Loot Notification – PS4 Only **Replay Badges and Promethium Keys will now be properly displayed in the HUD when acquired. *Vendor **With the chat window in focus, pressing the X button on the controller will no longer attempt to perform an action on the selected item in the Vendor UI. **With the chat window in focus, pressing the Circle button should no longer close the entire Vendor UI. **After switching focus from the chat window back to the Vendor UI, controller functionality should now be properly restored. **PS3/PS4 Only - With the chat window in focus, pressing the X button on the controller should now properly bring up the virtual keyboard (if the player does not have a physical keyboard connected). *Scorecard – PS4 Only **Players should now be able to see loot locks for all group members. **Resetting loot locks through the Scorecard should now properly refresh the lock list. Vault *Created a new guaranteed vault mark drop, based on the player’s Combat Rating. *Players will now get Marks of Triumph for Tiers 1 through 5 and a Mark of Fury for Tier 6. **Tier 1: 1 Mark of Triumph **Tier 2: 5 Marks of Triumph **Tier 3: 25 Marks of Triumph **Tier 4: 125 Marks of Triumph **Tier 5: 625 Marks of Triumph **Tier 6: 1 Mark of Fury Visual *Your arm will no longer bend incorrectly when picking up the Containment Kit during the Crimson Fog of War Mission. *Fixed Floating train track pieces not connected to the ground in the Gotham Wastelands. Weapons *Bow **Fixed the timing of Arrow Fling visual effects to match the animation. **Bow Mastery now properly requires Explosive Shot (Trick Shots) in order to purchase it. *Martial Arts **Sweep Shot Mastery combo will now play the proper visual effects for your character’s power type instead of just red Rage effects. *Weapon Mastery Tool Tips **Updated the tooltip for all Weapon Mastery traits so it is easier to understand what is required to purchase them. Category:Game Update